


Wait, what?

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [29]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a vigilante dating Matt, but neither of you know about the other's crime fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, what?

When you put on your mask and went out to fight crime, the last thing you expected was running into Daredevil. Much less in your current predicament; he has you pinned to a wall as his hand tightens around your throat. You saw him fighting a group that far outnumbered him and decided to help. But when it came down to the two of you, he didn't stop fighting. Fine. You thought. If he wanted to keep going, you wouldn't disappoint. Hence why your close to becoming light headed as you struggle against him. You have no qualms with fighting dirty, so you knee him in the crotch. It doesn't do as much as it should, thanks to his suit. It puts him off balance enough for you to grab him and push him onto his back.

“I’m on your side asshole.” You spit before vaulting off into the distance.

-0-

Matt lays on his back, catching his breath for a minute. He can still smell the other vigilante, and it bothers him how familiar her scent is. He can’t place where he knows it from, but it’s intoxicating. Her heartbeat is annoyingly distinctive as well. It makes his heart swell, but he pushes the feeling away. You’re the only one who makes him feel like that and he’s a little ashamed this vigilante has sparked something in him. He needs to forget about her and get home to you.

-0-

Once you get a safe distance away from Daredevil, you tilt your watch so it’ll catch the street light. 12:30, fuck. You hadn’t meant to stay out this long; Matt must be beside himself by now. He does keep odd hours though, maybe he’ll be out. You should still have an excuse ready though. 

To your surprise, he’s not there when you get home. It gives you pause, but you figure he has a good reason and count it as a blessing. You’re able to get out of the shower and sit down with a snack when he walks in the door. His hair is disheveled, and he looks exhausted. He sets his cane against the wall and hangs up his coat before he walks over to the sofa and wraps you in a clumsy hug.

“Hey babe.” You say into his shoulder. “You’re home late.”

He runs his hands along your back and kisses your cheek as he pulls away. “Uh, yeah. Sorry, I lost track of time at work.”

You run a hand through his hair and pull him in for a kiss. “I know you’re trying to do good here, but you need to stop working yourself so hard.”

He sighs. “I know. And I mean it, I’m sorry. I want to spend more time with you.”

“It’s okay.” You let your hand slide down from where it’s buried in his hair, to cup his cheek. “Let’s get you to bed.”

He gives you a tired smile and pecks you on the lips. “I’m going to shower, then I’ll meet you in there.”

“Okay. Matt, I love you.”

A smile flickers across his face. “I love you too.”

-0-

The next night, Karen texts you asking if you want to join the little office for drinks. You agree, and soon you’re on your way to Josie’s.

When you get there, you sit across from Karen and Foggy. “Hey guys.” They exchange hello’s and you don’t wait long to ask where Matt is. Foggy barely has time to mumble out “bathroom” before Karen is gasping.

“Oh my god, what happened?” She motions to your neck.

You could kick yourself for forgetting your scarf. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

She gives you an incredulous look. “Bullshit. I know what those bruises are. Did Matt do this?” She leans in.

“What? No.” You shake your head. “Matt wouldn’t hurt me. Anyway, do you think I’d let that happen to myself?”

“You never know what fear will do to you. If anything is going on, you can tell us.”

And that’s when Matt sits next to you. “Karen, why do you think I’m hurting y/n?” He asks in a calm voice.

“Matt, she has a hand print around her neck.” Karen doesn’t back down.

The look of shock on Matt’s face seems to calm Karen, but his attention is only on you. “What? Y/n, what happened?”

You look around at the concerned looks the three are giving you. “I uh, I got mugged.”

Matt picks up on the fact that you’re lying right away but doesn’t call you out on it.

“What? Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Foggy asks.

“Are you okay?” Because if Matt can’t know what happened yet, his only priority is that you’re safe and healthy.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I put those self defense lessons to use; grabbed him and threw him on the ground. I was able to get away fine.”

Matt swells with pride. Until he remembers it’s all a lie. You had him convinced with that last sentence though; he thinks you might be telling the truth about that part. Which makes him wonder if the person who assaulted you had more sinister motives than taking your money. The bruises that apparently wind around your neck make more sense with that in mind. Muggers don’t usually go that route. Karen’s voice cuts off his musings.

“So did you report it? Are we going to go after him?”

“No, I just want to move on.”

She nods. “Maybe now he’ll think twice before he pulls shit like that.”

“I don’t think I got him that bad.”

“Well we’re glad you’re okay.” Foggy tells you.

“Thanks.” Silence falls over the group after that. “Come on guys, how’s life?”

“Well our copier woes seem trivial now.” Foggy remarks.

“What? I love hearing about the many flaws of 90s technology.”

“I think it’s actually from the 80s.” Foggy grimaces. “Remind me again why we got this stuff.”

“Hey, that machinery played a vital role in taking down Fisk.” Karen defends.

“And if I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted a fax machine, Foggy.” Matt chimes in.

-0-

When you and Matt get back to the apartment, you change into pjs and plop onto the sofa. Matt follows, burying his face in your neck when he sits next to you. It’s an endearing thing you’ve come to embrace about the man. Just as you’re letting out a breath of contentment, Matt jerks upright.

“It’s you.”

To say that you’re puzzled is an understatement. “What are you talking about Matt?”

“You’re the vigilante. The one the press hasn’t caught wind of yet. Everything makes so much more sense now.”

Your eyes widen and Matt can hear your heart thudding in your chest. “Matt I-”

He hears your heart speed up as you prepare to deny the accusation. “Please don’t lie to me.”

You sigh. This Man will be the death of you. After all, you’re about to risk prison if he takes this news wrong. “How did you find out about me?”

He hesitates. “I’m Daredevil.”

You just stare at him. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard me. I know I have a lot of explaining to do before you believe me, but we both do.”

“Okay, fair enough. Why don’t you start by telling me how you put it together?”

“Well, since I’m sure you’re wondering; yes, I’m actually blind. My other senses are heightened to a superhuman level due to the chemicals that got in my eyes. Using these senses I pieced everything together. Tonight, I could tell you were lying about the mugger- I can always tell when people are lying. But I knew you weren’t lying about how you neutralized him. It didn’t make sense at first, I didn’t understand why you would lie about the crime. Now I realize you were talking about our fight on the roof. That’s why you didn’t tell anyone you got mugged. You hoped no one would notice. Last night, as you were retreating, I could smell you and hear your heartbeat. I felt horrible that the other vigilante awoke the feelings I have for you, while you were waiting at home. Those two things should’ve given it away.” He shakes his head. "I guess my mind just blocked it out as an option."

You nod. “So that was you.”

He starts to nod before his eyes widen. “That was me. Oh my God, I hurt you.” He moves to run his hands along your throat, trying to use his superhuman sense of touch to feel the bruise. “I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I did that to you.” He pulls away from you and you can see the guilt on his face as he retreats into himself.

“Hey, Matt. It’s okay, you didn’t mean it.” You go to grab his hands but he flinches away. You sigh. “Matt, what’s wrong?”

He shakes his head in disbelief. “Karen was right; it was me. I hurt you.”

“Matt. You didn’t know it was me.” You scoot closer, taking his hand. He let’s you this time, albeit a bit reluctantly. “Anyway, I kicked your ass, we’re even.”

He lets out a chuckle before sobering up. “That night, I was never going to kill you, I don’t do that. I just uh, scare people into complying.”

You nod. “Good to know.” A spell of silence falls for a minute.

“Have you ever gone that far?”

“No. Have you?”

“No. This guy, Nobu, he died while he was fighting me, but he kind of did it to himself. He hit a lamp with his rope dart, which lit him on fire. He wasn’t going to stop until one of us was dead, so I wasn’t too broken up about it.” He pauses. “Could you see that changing though; see yourself going that far?” His tone is careful.

“If it came down to it, yeah. It’s a risk we take, doing what we do. These people are ruthless, without morals. We can’t afford to have a strict conscious if we want to live long enough to clean up our city.”

“Isn’t that what separates us from them though? I don’t think it’s that black and white, them being the ‘bad guys’. They have loved ones, people who would mourn their loss.”

“I know that Matt. I’m not saying we should go on a murder spree. I’m definitely not looking to cross that line. God, I hope I never have to do that. If that’s the only way though, I’m prepared to do what’s necessary.”

“And what qualifies as ‘the only way’ in your mind?”

You’re not sure you appreciate his tone, but you understand why he needs these answers. “I try to take the principals of laws into account when I’m out there beating on criminals. Between my skillset, and the fact that I’m going out and picking fights, It would be hard to count killing as self defense.” You count his nod as a good sign. “But bottom line for me is: killing can’t be premeditated. If it comes down to me or him, I’m not the one going six feet under.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? You’re okay with that?”

He lets out a breathy laugh. “Why are you asking me? It’s not my decision.”

“I know it’s not. But this could be a pretty big gulf in morals. If you don’t agree with me here, I would think it would be a deal breaker. I want to know where we stand.”

A grin spreads across his face, growing with the delayed silence. He leans in to press a firm kiss to your lips. “I’ve never been more in love with you.”

“I love you too.”

He smiles and thinks on the whole situation. Before long, he’s laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Us. Sitting here bonding over our unorthodox love of justice.”

You smile. “What are the odds though? Daredevil and… The Vigilante No One Knows About.” You finish.

He chuckles, and soon it evolves into a laugh. “I can’t believe you’re a vigilante.”

“Why is this concept so funny to you? You’re the one in devil horns.”

“Because I was actually worried about you. Whenever you went to work, or out with friends, I thought about the criminals that don’t need the veil of darkness to work. What if someone hurt you? I lived for your texts telling me you were safe.” He chuckles. “I’m so relieved. Especially knowing you can beat me. Except the knee to the crotch was a dick move.”

“Did you just make a fucking pun about that?”

“Not intentionally.”

You roll your eyes and hope his radar picks up on it, though you doubt it does. “I’m glad you’re relieved. I figured you’d get all over protective and want me to stop.”

He shakes his head. “It’s clear you can handle yourself. I just want you safe. And if you ever need Daredevil’s help, I’m right here.”

“While we’re on the topic, do you have any strict rules about the uses of your costume?”

He raises an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?” He hears teeth graze your lip before you answer.

“I don’t know, I think it’s kind of hot.”

He smiles. “I would, but pheromones are strong, and have a way of sticking. I can’t have that distraction while I’m fighting.”

“Oh. You can really smell that good?”

“Yeah.”

“More often than not, it’s more of a curse. I mean, it helps, I can sense weird shit with it. Sometimes it’s more of a distraction than anything. And in day to day life, I would pay money for a normal sense of smell.” He pauses. “So, I can usually sense if someone has gifts, but do you have any powers?”

You shake your head. “Just years of martial arts under my belt.”

He nods. “You’re a brave woman y/n.”

You smile. “Thanks Matt.”


End file.
